


The Illuminati At Night

by RaeNic18



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Illuminati, Kissing, Multi, Nudity, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: With Aiya, Renzou, and Yukio all in the aircraft with the Illuminati, Aiya goes to check on Yukio after a long day. Things escalate with tension and Aiya makes decisions she's not sure about after.
Relationships: Okumura Yukio & Original Female Character(s), Shima Renzou/Original Female Character(s), Shima Renzou/Yukio Okumura/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

After a long day of finding out that Yukio was resistant to blue and black flame AND regenerating his left arm, Aiya figured that she should check in on him. Though it wasn’t like he was really one to talk. Even before the Illuminati when she, Yukio, and Shima were still back at True Cross. But that wasn’t going to stop her. All three of them were there and she felt like they all needed to look out for each other, no matter the circumstances. 

Taking her time, Aiya walked down the hallway of the aircraft to where Yukio was staying. Not far from her room which was nice, considering the aircraft was so large. She was still in her uniform as it was much easier to leave it on until she was actually going to bed. 

Once she gets to his door, Aiya raises a hand and knocks on the door, “Yukio..” she calls out in a soft tone through the door. Not hearing anything, Aiya let out a sigh before her hand moved down to the door knob. With a little twist of her wrist she realizes that it was unlocked. Slowly she opened the door inward. Peering in as if she knew she shouldn’t go into his room, Aiya called out his name again, “Yukio..?” 

On cue, Yukio came out of the bathroom with a towel draped around his neck and a pair of sweats hanging low on his hips. At the sight, Aiya couldn’t help the blush that crept to her cheeks and her eyesight immediately went down to the floor. 

Slowly Yukio looked up and tipped his head to the side. His teal eye looked at her with a bit of a scowl, “Aiya. What are you doing here? You should be in your own room.” he spoke out though there was really no emotion in his voice. His right hand moving up and gripping the towel around his neck to rub his hair with it, making it a bit messy. Since it looked like he just got out of the shower he wasn’t wearing his glasses. It was odd seeing them not on his face but she didn’t comment on it. Or about the fact that she really came to him without telling him first.

“I..wanted to check on you, see how you were..” Aiya admits as she slips her way completely into his room, shutting the door behind her. But when she turned around Yukio was standing right there.

It made Aiya jump a little seeing him so close, but she shook her head and spoke again, “Hey..I wanted to ask you-”

“I’m fine. My arm feels great and-” Yukio spoke out but was soon interrupted by the curious girl.

“Are you sure..? I mean...being here and all...” Aiya asked him as her eyes eventually traveled up to his face. She was genuinely concerned for her friend. She had been for a while. Especially after he ended up killing his own twin brother. 

“If I didn’t want to be here I wouldn’t be here.” Yukio’s voice was starting to get a bit annoyed as he stared down at the girl in front of him.

“But I mean... You’re an exorcist... You were a teacher at True Cross... What could you possibly gain from being in such a place??” Aiya blurted out.

“What do you have to gain from here, Miss Masami?” his tone sounded as if he was instructing her from True Cross.

This made Aiya shift a little on her feet as her eyes fell to his chest. “That’s not the point right now..Yukio, you always dodge my questions! Why won’t you just answer me for once??” she yelled out at him as she stomped her foot as if she were a 4 year old not getting her way.

“It’s none of your business why I’m here Miss Masami.” Yukio spoke out through his teeth as he looked at her.

A soft huff left her lips as she looked down at his arm. On a whim Aiya reaches out to touch his _new_ arm. She wanted to feel it. Did it feel like a normal human arm? She wanted to know. It was so interesting, all of the science around them. Maybe science was the reason Yukio was there.

But as she reached for it Yukio grabbed her wrist causing Aiya’s eyes to go wide in shock. “You should get back to your quarters..” Yukio hushed, though his grip on her wrist was tight before he eventually let it go.

“Tell me the real reason why you’re here, Yukio. That’s all I want to know!” she cried out. “What are you really up to?? You really don’t want to be here!” 

“And you do? You want to be here? You don’t need to get involved. You never did.” he hissed to Aiya as he stepped a bit closer to the girl. “You didn’t have to come here yet you did. You came after Shima sided with Lucifer. Just running after Shima like a puppy.” Yukio’s hand that gripped her wrist earlier now formed into a fist as he spoke.

At this point in time Aiya wasn’t sure why this came up or why he was getting so angry at her joining the Illuminati. “Yeah well I didn’t really fit in at True Cross. Didn’t really make friends there!” she cried out as she looked back up at Yukio’s face. Her eyes narrowed at Yukio as she spoke. “I’m sure that no one in the cram class even cares that I’m here because I’m not that much of an impact! No one has even texted me!” Aiya couldn’t help but yell at him. 

Within the breath of Aiya’s last word she spoke, Yukio pinned her between him and the wall. Yukio’s hands were now on either side of Aiya’s head with his palms pressed firmly against the wall. “You shouldn’t talk so lowly about yourself..” Yukio spoke low as their faces were inches from each other with an annoyed glare to his face, “You don’t know what others think of you, so don’t you dare assume.” he hissed harshly.

The action caused Aiya to gasp out and turn her head to the side a moment. As she processed what Yukio said to her, it made her think. Cautiously, she turned her face back to Yukio. She opened her mouth to ask something, but his words interrupted her.

“You like Shima so why are you here? Why do you always ask me questions? If _I’m_ okay? No one cares what I think! No one really cares about me!” he growled to her “But _you_....You keep coming back.”

Aiya was astonished to hear this from him. “You’re my friend, Yukio! You were my friend from the start. I looked up to you! I wanted to be a dragoon because of you! Why wouldn’t I come to see if you’re okay?? Let me in, Yukio! You might have been my teacher but we are the same age! I know what it’s like to live the way we do!” 

Yukio’s left hand balled up at the side of her head as he punched the wall. Not hard enough to make a dent but hard enough to make a small thud sound. “Shut up! You don’t! You don’t know at all!” 

The violent action caused Aiya to jump and a small whimper left her lips as her eyes closed quickly. But soon her green eyes opened and were looking right at Yukio. She looked from his one teal eye to his covered one. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t! I care about you Yukio!” she cried out as she could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes. 

All Yukio could do was give off a slight growl as his eyebrow twitched with tension. Before Aiya could take another sharp breath in, she felt Yukio’s lips smashing against her own. Aiya’s eyes went wide and her body stiffened. The force behind his kiss was nothing close to passion but something that needed validation. 

“Y..Yukio..” she muttered as she pulled away from the kiss the best she could. It was a bit hard for her to do so since his body was pressing against hers and she was pinned against the wall. The girl tried to think of something to say to him, but her mind came up blank. That was a first. 

“Shut up..!” Yukio muttered in a harsh tone as his eye opened and he looked at Aiya. There was emotion that was hiding behind his expression. Hurt, anger, jealousy too, maybe. “I’m not a child! I can take care of myself and I can make my own decisions.” he hissed out and then moved his right hand to the side of her face. His hand cupped her cheek with a slight grip and he went in for another kiss. 

Aiya’s eyes closed this time. She couldn’t fight him. This was the decision he was making now. He needed this. She knew that he needed some sort of release or comfort and maybe this was the only way. Aiya kissed him back and she could hear a soft groan from Yukio. The grip on her face got a bit harder making her whimper a little. 

Yukio heard her noise and he pulled away from the kiss but only to move his face into the crook of Aiya’s neck. He was breathing a bit harsh and Aiya could feel his hot breath on her neck. Biting her bottom lip, Aiya’s body stayed still but her hands slowly moved up to Yukio’s sides. 

“If you really care about me...then show me that you do..” he hissed into her ear before moving his lips to her neck and kissing and nipping her skin. There was a sense of dominance to his voice. There was something different about Yukio right now. A more dominating presence that Aiya had only seen him have with his brother.

His whisper made Aiya shudder and grip his sides a little tighter. Soft whines left her lips and she squirmed a little against Yukio’s body. What was she doing? Would she really be okay with this in the end? “Y..Yukio..I..” she stutters out but it only makes the male’s hand grip harder against her jaw.

“Aiya...show me.” a needy and demanding whisper hissed in her ear.

The way he said it, made her weak. Plus, he called her by her first name. Something she rarely heard him say. Aiya groaned out and Yukio took that as an invitation since she didn’t say “no”. Quickly Yukio moved his lips back to Aiya’s and kissed her deeper this time, with a bit more emotion. His hand loosened on her face before both of his hands moved to the jacket she was wearing, slowly pulling it down off of her shoulders and arms. 

It was all happening so fast that while they were making out, Yukio had undressed Aiya from her jacket and under shirt. Leaving her in her bra, Aiya inhaled sharply as she felt Yukio’s hand slip up and palm her left breast through her bra. The harsh breath caused her to part her lips against Yukio’s as he took that as an invitation to slip his tongue into her mouth. His tongue started swirling around and dominating Aiya’s. 

Soft moans flowed from her mouth as she couldn’t contain them. Especially when she felt Yukio’s leg slip in between hers and press his thigh against her core. A dark blush covered her cheeks now. Yukio was being so forceful with his body movements and his body was pressing up completely against hers now. Hard enough that she could feel the slight bulge in his sweats, against her leg. 

Having to pull away to catch her breath, Aiya’s eyes opened as she looked at her friend. He was panting softly as his breath was a bit ragged. “I’m here for you Yukio..” she whispers to him as she moves a hand up to cup his face. 

Yukio opened his eye and stared down at her. She could tell that he was contemplating something but it didn’t last for long. “Stop talking..” he muttered as his lips went back to hers and kissed her again. The taste of his lips and the way he was kissing her now was making her want more.

This time while they kissed, his hands went down to her hips. Aiya felt his body move off of hers but their lips were still connected for a moment longer. Yukio soon guided her body over to his bed, just a couple steps from where they already were. It was a small room after all. Suddenly, Yukio pulls away and pushes her down on the bed.

Aiya gasps out but she catches herself on her elbows as she looks up at the man who knocked her down. It didn’t take long for Yukio to kneel down and push her shoulders down so she was flat on her back. 

“Yukio~” she whimpered as she rubbed her thighs together, under him. Her eyes looking up at him like some needy puppy.

He leaned down and quickly kissed her once again before he mumbled against her lips “Take off your belt and undo your pants..” 

Obediently, Aiya moved her hands down, fumbling her fingers, trying to undo her belt and then unbuttoned her pants. Aiya then moved her hands back up to his face. But as she did so, he took both of her hands and put them above her head. “No more touching..” he muttered to her. He ordered her to keep her hands above her head and then he moved his face in her neck again to kiss and nip all over her skin. 

Yukio’s own need was present when she could hear him moan right under her jawline. Pulling his body back up, his hands wasted no time moving to the waistband of her pants and tugs them down around her knees, exposing her white panties. 

Aiya’s cheeks were a deep red as she looked up at the ceiling. Her body was aching and her skin was hot. She felt like she was burning from the inside out. 

Yukio's fingers hooked into the hem of Aiya's panties and he slid them down. He then lowered the top half of his body down so he could kiss and bite all over her neck. There was sure to be at least one mark from how rough his mouth was against her skin.

"Aha~" Aiya moaned out as her body shuddered. Her hands slyly moved from down to the waistband of his sweats. But before she could pull them down, Yukio gripped both of her wrists with a soft growl. He then pinned her hands up above her head once again. His left hand holding both of her wrists so he could assure her hands wouldn't move. 

"Yukio~" she whimpers as she looks up at him. There was no doubt that he got her all hot and bothered. 

"You want to help me...but here you are...being so needy...tch. .." he scoffed lowly before he moved his free hand down between her legs. His fingers soon found Aiya's wet folds and he began to rub them slowly.

Aiya's body jolted and her hips bucked up. There was no doubt that she found Yukio attractive. Of course she felt guilty considering she saw herself with Shima. But this was changing everything. Though, her whole train of thought went out the window the moment she felt Yukio's finger slip inside her. "Aha~!" She cried out a bit loudly.

Yukio immediately kissed her to muffle her noises. It wasn't like the walls were super thick after all. He continued to finger her slowly. His finger hitting as deep as he could go, stretching out her insides the best he could. But his own needs were getting the best of him and he suddenly pulled out his finger. 

Aiya's eyes opened as she whimpered in displeasure. But she then noticed his hand was tugging down his own pants and boxers. This was really happening. But Aiya's lust was taking over and she wanted more. All of her logic went out the window. 

With his sweats and boxers around his ankles, Yukio's cock was exposed and hard as a rock. His member was throbbing in his hand. Yukio then looked into Aiya's eyes with a great sense of need. He moves his lower half closer to hers and runs the tip of his cock against her soaking wet slit. The feeling made the exorcist groan out and bow his head.

Aiya couldn't help but watch him and look up at his face. Seeing how his pleasure distorted his face with just the mere action of rubbing his tip against her. Her hands balled to fists as she anticipated him.

Without warning, Yukio shoved himself inside her in one foul swoop. Both of them groaned as Aiya arched her back and panted. He filled her up so nicely and it made her body ache terribly.

Yukio stayed still for a moment, savoring the feeling since he knew he wouldn't last long. The way her walls squeezed him was driving her crazy. His free hand now came up to rest on her throat. He wasn't choking her but the threat was there, making it even more pleasurable for Aiya. 

Slowly Yukio began to move in and out of Aiya, his head moved down to rest his forehead against hers. Moans from the both of them filled the air of the small room. The way his hips were thrusting into Aiya gradually became faster and faster. 

Aiya was a whimpering and moaning mess under the exorcist. She couldn't think straight as her pleasure was building up inside her. Not being able to touch him during this was making Aiya want to feel him even more. Causing more whines and moans to flow from her parted lips.

"Ngh~" Yukio groaned as he was already feeling close. He knew he should pull out but it was feeling so good. He couldn't help himself. Soon his thrusts became a bit less rhythmic and more jerky. 

"Y...Yukio..~" Aiya whined, breathlessly. She could tell what was going to happen. And no part of her wanted to stop him.

Within a couple more harsh and erratic thrusts, Yukio couldn't take it anymore and he shoved himself all the way inside her. As deep as he could. And he released inside her. 

The feeling caused Aiya gasp out as it made her lower half tingle. Her hips shuddering against him. "F...fuck..Yukio~" she whispers as she tried moving her wrists out of his grasp.

Yukio just gripped her wrists tighter and, slowly but deeply, thrusts inside her a couple more times. Making sure he was completely empty. Though when he felt he was satisfied he didn't pull out right away. Instead he let go of Aiyas wrists and held himself up as he hovered over her, panting. 

Aiya smiled and looked up at the dark haired male. She hoped that this would make him feel better. Slowly her hands came up to cup his face. "I'll always be here for you, Yukio.." she whispers to him and kisses him gently.

Yukio let her do so but he didn't kiss her back this time. Instead he opened his eye and looked down at her. "Thank you." He mumbled against her lips, breaking the kiss. He then moved his body up and he slowly pulled out of her. 

Aiya bit her bottom lip as she felt him pull out of her and she could feel his cum ooze out of her a bit. Blushing, Aiya sits up and sighs out looking down at her body. Now all of her thoughts were rushing back to her brain. 

Yukio didn’t say anything else as he stepped out of his boxers and sweats and picked them up, going into the bathroom with them. 

Aiya’s eyes drifted back up once the bathroom door shut. Not wanting to think about what she just did, or how it would impact her and Shima, it was pretty impossible when she saw who barged into the room.

“Hey Yukio! I-” Shima’s voice echoed in the small room but soon his words were cut short when he saw Aiya. With just her bra on and her pants and panties still down around her knees, she held her breath. His eyes widened and he couldn’t help but stammer a moment. His body visibly tense as there was a twitch to his brow. But after a second or two that classic smirk showed on his face. “Well well..what do we have here..?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Shima walks in on Yukio and Aiya, the unthinkable happens.

“I..Renzou...” Aiya stammered as she looked up at Shima with a scared expression. Her body paralyzed and not able to move a muscle.

“Am I not enough for you~?” Shima spouted off though his tone was a bit more playful than Aiya thought it should be. He then shut the door and locked it. “I never thought I’d see you like this, Ai~ I mean, in Yukio’s room that is.” he chuckled and shook his head. His feet moved his body over to stand in front of her.

“R..Renzou I..I was just-” she stuttered but she couldn’t get all of her words out. They were stuck like a lump in her throat. 

“Ah...shh shh..” Shima smirked and leaned down to peck her lips as his finger moved under her chin. “It honestly shouldn’t surprise me. I’ve seen the way you look at him.” he teased as his gaze peered over to Yukio before he kneeled down in front of her. Silently he began to untie her boots and slip them off of her feet. “Doesn’t look like he treated you that nicely if your boots are still on~ Must have been fast.” he cooed and then slithered his hands up to her pants and panties that were still around her knees, pulling them down and off in one motion. 

“Y..you’re not mad..?” Aiya’s voice was almost breathless as she spoke. Her heart was beating so hard and fast. She thought her heart might just jump out of her mouth.

Before Shima could answer, Yukio walked out of the bathroom with his sweats back on. Once he saw Shima in his room he sighed out. “Now you’re in here?” he asked as his eye looked at the pink haired male on the ground.

“I’m sad that you didn’t invite me to have fun too, Yukio~” Shima spoke in a playfully sad voice. 

Yukio only scoffed at him, somehow not seeming phased by the fact that Aiya was even more undressed than when he went to the bathroom. He walked over and sat on his bed next to Aiya, leaving a small space between them. “You should put your clothes back on.” he suggested to her before glancing at her. 

Aiya was about to with a nod, but then she heard Shima’s voice, “Hmm but she looks so nice like this, Yukio~ Did you get her all warmed up for me~?” Shima asked as his hands caressed Aiya’s thighs while he looked from Yukio to Aiya.   
  
“R..Renzou..I should really get my clothes on.” Aiya muttered as she looked down at him. But as she looked at him she could see that look in his eyes. He wasn’t going to stop now that he saw her like this. 

“Tch..how could I resist this opportunity~? Besides..I know you’d like it too~” Shima cooed to her as he moved his hands slowly up to her waist. “Me, you, and  _ him _ .” 

He wasn’t wrong. Aiya would like it way more than she should. To have both Shima  _ and  _ Yukio. It would be the best of both worlds. 

Yukio’s eye would scan Aiya’s face and then down her body. Seeing Shima’s hands on her hips and that look in his eyes, caused Yukio to chew on the inside of his cheek. His body language became a bit ridged once again. 

Taking the silence as a go ahead, Shima smirked and stood up before sitting down on the bed on the other side of Aiya. His hand came up to cup her cheek, in a much softer way than Yukio had. Shima then leaned in to kiss Aiya deeply.

Aiya moaned in response and moved her hand up cup Shima’s cheek. She put a lot of emotion into the kiss as if she was trying to apologize for what Shima walked in on. Though it seemed as if he really didn’t care. He seemed to be enjoying what was happening right now. 

In fact, Shima was very much so enjoying what was happening. As he kissed her, Shima’s eyes opened a little, his gaze lingering over at Yukio. Almost as if he was egging Yukio on. He then closed his eyes and his hands went behind her back to unclasp her bra. Yukio’s eye followed Shima’s hand and a low internal growl rumbled in his chest. 

Not hearing Yukio’s growl, Aiya blushed as she could feel her body tingle. She hadn’t gotten to release yet after all. Her bra was loose on her shoulders so she pulled away from the kiss and took it off all the way. She tossed her bra on the floor with the rest of her clothes and then huffed. She was now completely naked and the other two were still clothed. 

“Shima..” Yukio muttered as he looked at the pink haired male. “We shouldn’t do this..” he spoke low as he looked at Aiya now, though there was a bit of a waiver in his voice. He sounded like he was only saying it to say it. He didn’t sound  _ too  _ serious about it.

Aiya looked down as she knew that this really wasn’t a good idea. “Y..Yukio is right..Come on Ren-” she then gasped out as she felt one of their hands gripping her wrist.   
  
Shima smirked and pulled her back so she was sitting in his lap with her back against his chest, and turned a bit towards Yukio. “Aw come on~ You know you want it~” Shima cooed and moved his lips to Aiya’s neck, kissing all over her skin. 

Aiya gasped out and started to moan and squirm from his kisses. Her green eyes looked at Yukio half open. There was no objection to Shima’s actions from her. She could feel the familiar bulge in Shima’s pants against her ass as he pulled her as close as he possibly could to him. One of his hands moved to her breast, grabbing and groping it, while the other moved between her legs. 

“Aha~ Renzou~” Aiya moaned and closed her eyes as her head tipped to the side. She could feel Shima’s hand between her legs part her folds. The moment his finger flicked over her clit she cried out and her body squirmed. 

Shima’s arms only tightened around her the more she squirmed “Mm it’s already so hard and swollen~” Shima whispered to Aiya but then looked up at Yukio.

Yukio was fighting every urge he had but it was getting to be too much for him. He groaned as he was cursing Shima for doing this, in his head. With the mental state that he was in right now he couldn’t hold it back. Yukio lunged forward as he pressed his lips to Aiya’s.

Feeling Shima’s lips on her neck and Yukio’s lips on her own she was turning into a puddle of moans. Her hands came up and pressed against Yukio’s chest. Her core was getting more excited as time passed. 

Shima on the other hand was groaning against Aiya’s skin. Hearing her moan and the excitement of egging on Yukio was causing him to get hard, fast. Soon it was too much to bear and he pulled his face away from Aiya’s neck. His hands went to her waist and he pushed her up and off of his lap.

This of course broke the kiss between Aiya and Yukio and she was now standing, looking down at the ringleader of the moment. Her arms were crossed over her stomach as she wasn’t sure where to go or what to do. Good thing Shima had an idea of what to do.

Shima then stood up and undressed rather quickly. His right hand came up and smacked Aiya’s ass, “Get on the bed baby girl, on your hands and knees and face Yukio~” he cooed to her. His other hand slowly pumped his now exposed hard member as he watched her get on the bed.

Yukio eyed Aiya silently. He knew what was going to happen but he wasn’t going to stop it. Something in him wanted to do this and he was going to let it. Yukio looked down at Aiya as she got on the bed, seeing her get on her hands and knees with her ass sticking in the air. It caused him to be more on edge.

“You know Yukio...That’s a pretty fun position that you’re in with Aiya in front of you like that~” Shima encouraged him and smirked before getting on the bed behind Aiya. He aligned his hips with hers and he slowly slipped his tip against Aiya’s slit, groaning softly. “Mmm thanks for the lube Yukio~” he grinned and rubbed his length against her folds before prodding his tip against her entrance.

Aiya was moaning and biting her bottom lip as she moved her hand to grip the sheets. Her eyes closed and her mouth opened when she felt him rubbing against her wet folds. But the moment she felt him threatening to push inside, she opened her eyes and looked up at Yukio with lustful eyes.

Yukio couldn’t deny that the look in her eyes made him throb. He wondered what Shima meant about him being in a good position. But seeing Aiya looking like this, with her mouth agape and that cute blush on her cheeks, his cock twitched in his sweats. A low groan left his lips and he moved a hand to cup Aiya’s cheek gently. His thumb moved to her bottom lip, rubbing it lightly.

Whimpering with need and anticipation, Aiya gazed at Yukio before she gasped out loudly. Shima had pushed himself inside her and a soft grunt could be heard from behind her.    
  
The dark haired male immediately looked up to the ringleader. He was inside her. Yukio’s cheeks darkened at the thought. Another twitch to his cock and now his sweats were feeling a little too tight. Maybe now he had an idea of what Shima meant. He looked down at the bulge in his pants. He had just cum, how was he already hard again? Almost in denial, he wanted to ignore it, but he just couldn’t. His free hand moved to the waistband of his pants and he tugged them down. His hard cock popped out, now free from the restricting clothing. With a groan his cock throbbed and his hand on Aiya’s cheek began to have a mind of its own.    
  
Soon Aiya could feel Yukio’s hand move to the back of her neck with a slight pressure. He wanted her to go down. The girl looked up at the male in front of her to make sure he really wanted this. She noticed he gave a small nod. Not to mention the look of need in his eye. With a loving smile, Aiya lowered her top half so her mouth was agonizingly close to the exorcist's swollen tip. Her hands gripped Yukio’s thighs as her tongue came out and swirled around his tip.

Once Aiya and Yukio were in the positions he wanted, Shima slowly pushed all the way inside of Aiya. There was no doubt that Shima was loving every moment of this. His hands gripped the girls hips tightly as he groaned “See Yukio~ what did I tell ya~” he teased playfully.

Full of low groans, the feel of Aiya’s tongue on his tip was making him crazy. The hand that he had on the back of her neck soon moved into her hair. His fingers tangling in her dark blonde strands, keeping her head where it was. 

The next part all happened in unison, just how Shima wanted. The moment Aiya slipped her mouth down around Yukio’s tip, Shima started to slowly thrust into her. This caused the girl to moan out around Yukio, which made Yukio gasp out and tip his head back. His hand gripped her hair a bit tighter. Shima, behind Aiya, grunted and looked down at the two others with half lidded eyes. There was a glimmer of lust shining in his golden brown iris’. As for Aiya, she was a moaning mess around Yukio’s cock. Her lips made a tight seal around Yukio as she bobbed her head at a steady pace. Slurping all of him up.   
  


Quickly the room was full of muffled moans, grunts, groans and pants. Everyone's hands were gripping some sort of the others body parts, their knuckles white from all the pleasure. Both boys were getting closer and closer to their climax. Shima’s hips began to get a bit more erratic, while Yukio’s hips slightly thrust up into Aiya’s tight wet mouth. 

Since both of the boys were too preoccupied with focusing on their own releases, Aiya had to help herself along. With her left hand gripping the base of Yukio’s cock, her right hand slowly slipped down to between her legs. Once her fingers found her hard swollen clit, she began rubbing herself slowly at first. Gradually her fingers would get faster with how Shima fucked her. Soon, Aiya could start to feel her own orgasm building up in her core. She knew she wouldn’t make it much longer now either. 

“Fuck..Ai~!” Shima groaned out as his finger tips dug into Aiya’s hips.

“Ngh..Fuck..” a lower groan came from Yukio. His cock was so hard and throbbing like crazy. Precum began oozing into Aiya’s mouth.   
  
“Mmmmmf~!!” this time it was Aiya’s noise. Tasting the precum made her blush deeply as she swallowed it down.

Both boys looked down at their precious Aiya the second they heard her moan. Yukio bit down on his bottom lip and Shima was panting like an animal.    
  
It wasn’t long before Aiya came against Shima’s member, clenching hard and tight around him. It was a good thing she had her mouth around Yukio since she probably would have  _ screamed  _ with pleasure, otherwise. Instead, her intense moans were muffled and low while her fingers moved as fast as they could against her clit. The girl rode out her orgasm and as she was doing so that’s when Shima began to release.

“Ah~ Aiya~! Fuck~!” he groaned out as he gave one final thrust inside her, cumming harshly and filling her up nicely. It made Aiya gasp up as she felt that familiar warm feeling inside her. Her hips shimmied against Shima while he slowly thrusted in and out, milking himself inside her. 

Last to cum was Yukio. With the violent moans around his cock and Aiya’s hand slightly gripping him tighter from her releasing, he couldn’t hold it any longer. With a low grunt Yukio pushed himself into Aiya’s mouth, his tip pressing against her throat, while his hand held her head firmly. 

Aiya felt the strings of hot cum shooting into her mouth. She couldn’t help the little bit of choking that he caused her, but she managed to get a hold of herself and swallow down Yukio’s cum. After a couple more squirts into her mouth, Aiya could feel Yukio’s hand loosen in her hair. Then, Shima slowly pulled out of her. She could feel some of his cum oozing out of her, making her blush a little. 

Silently, Yukio fell back onto the bed. Feeling him move, Aiya opened her eyes, seeing that he laid back. She felt accomplished. Taking her time, Aiya popped her mouth off of Yukio’s cock and licked it clean. She then pulled away and licked her lips as she brought her left hand up to wipe her mouth. Looking back behind her, she saw Shima sitting down and leaning back on his elbows. Both boys were tired out and down for the time being. Though Aiya wasn’t as sturdy as she thought she was. Trying to move, she felt that her legs were a bit wobbly and she felt tired herself.

“Wow..” Shima breathed out as he gave out a content sigh. His hand moved to his chest and he rubbed it slowly. He couldn’t help but think about what they had just done. All together. “That was...so fucking amazing..” he adds before craning his neck up to look at the other two.

Yukio was still laying back, staying silent. No doubt the dark haired male was thinking about what they just did, and how they probably shouldn’t have done it. Trying to somehow convince himself that it was all an illusion. But deep down he liked it, so he just sighed out. “No one will know about this..” he muttered out, looking up at the ceiling.

Aiya peered over at Yukio and she smirked, “Oh come on Yukio~ You know you  _ loved  _ every moment of that. I could tell by how tight you were pulling my hair~” she teased playfully with a giggle.

Those words even earned a soft chuckle from Shima. He was now sitting all the way up and he moved closer to Aiya. But instead of staying next to her, the pink haired boy moved to lay down one body width away from Yukio. “Come here baby girl~” he cooed with that stupid pathetic grin of his as he patted the empty space between him and Yukio.

Seeing Shima move out of the corner of his eye, Yukio looked over at him. His eye peered at the hand that was inviting Aiya between them, before looking up at the girl herself. After a second, Yukio gave a slight nod to Aiya and rolled onto his side, facing Shima. 

Taking his movement as an invitation as well, Aiya smiled happily as she moved her body to be between Shima and Yukio. She laid there on her back as she looked from Shima to Yukio and then up at the ceiling. “You two are the best guys a girl could have.” she spoke out as she moved her hands to find each of theirs. Slowly Aiya’s eyes closed as she had one hand in Yukio’s and one hand in Shima’s. She was perfectly content where she was. But then she felt a pressure on her chest. Opening her eyes she peered down and noticed Shima was laying on her right breast. 

“Come on Yukio, it’s pretty comfy on these things~” Shima spoke out, referring to Aiya’s breasts of course. He then nuzzled her breast before closing his eyes and relaxing against her.

“Hey they aren’t just personal pillows, Renzou..” Aiya muttered to Shima in a low tone as she looked down at him.

“Hm..” Yukio could be heard, contemplating. “Alright..if it will make you stop talking..” he spoke out as he looked at Aiya’s breast before he leaned down and laid his head against her other breast. 

A soft content sigh escaped Yukio’s lips, though he probably didn’t mean for it to. Considering when Aiya looked over at him he had a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Aiya smiled happily at both of her boys as she moved her hands up to their heads. Her fingers slowly and gently ran through their hair. No doubt relaxing them even more against her. 

Soon, soft and even breaths could be heard coming from the dark haired exorcist. Yukio had fallen asleep, pretty quickly too, as his arm lazily draped over Aiya’s bare stomach. 

“Seems like he really needed this..” Shima whispered as he looked at Yukio and then up at Aiya. “I don’t think he’s really slept at all, recently..” 

Hearing Shima actually somewhat concerned about Yukio’s well being, melted Aiya’s heart. “You know, you’re really sweet when you wanna be, Renzou. Thank you...for this..” she whispered to him and then leaned down to kiss him softly. 

Shima of course leaned up and kissed her back as his hand came up to cup her face. His thumb gently rubbed her cheek before he pulled away and looked into her eyes. “I know you care about him too. I’m not a total jerk.” Shima smirked playfully “Besides, it was really fun. And, I think we should do it again sometime~” 

Those words made Aiya blush terribly. Of course what they did was just really a spur of the moment kind of thing. So, hearing Shima say he would want to actually do it again, surprised the girl. “R..really..?”

“Mmhm~” he nodded and then yawned. “Alright Ai, it’s bedtime. Get some rest.” he whispered to her and pecked her lips once more before he laid his head back down on Aiya’s chest. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Renzou~” Aiya cooed to him and then laid her head back down on the bed.

With that, Aiya was left to be awake by herself as Shima quickly fell asleep. She was left alone with the thoughts of the night they all shared together. And the notion that Shima was willing and would want to do it all again. Would Yukio want to though? Only time would tell now. She knew that maybe to others Yukio could shut his feelings off. But, with Aiya and Shima, there was really nothing Yukio could hide now. He had two people who did care about him and they were in his bed.

After thinking about it too much, Aiya shook her head. Sleep was starting to invade her mind and she gave off a quiet yawn. One last kiss to each of the boys’ heads, and then her eyes closed as she too drifted off to sleep. Both of her boys cuddled up against her all night long.


End file.
